It could be a love story
by lymaria
Summary: Ok, so I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but the world hates me for some reason...and Robin...and basically the whole female population. It all started with a kiss. Bbrob.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't even finished my last story yet...I'm working on it. This story has been in my head for probably over a year and I never had the chance to start it so I guess that's why I'm writing it now. I'm still working on Remember and the final chapter should be up soon: )**

* * *

~Beast Boy

Ok, so basically I'm in a hell of trouble,and I don't see any way of getting out of it. I never imagined being in the central of Jump City, live on camera, thousands of people watching me. Nor did I imagine me holding hands with Robin and speaking about gay rights.

I guess I should start from the beginning.

Hi, my name is Garfield Mark Logan. I was born to two loving parents, Mark and Marie Logan. Yeah, I guess you can say we were a small family but it was fun while it lasted. My parents were genetic scientist and when I was five we flew to Africa for- too far? Fine.

It all started about two months ago when we went on a mission. It was a totally weird one, so we had to split up. Somehow, I got paired with Robin. You see, Robin and I had never had a good chemistry. He was all ba-hum-bug and "do this" and" titans go!", and I was chill and always making jokes. Total opposites right?

But for some odd reason, Robin wanted me to go with him. Crazy, I know. It wasn't like my powers would come into much handy, if anything, Raven would've been a better pick. But that's besides the point.

It went a little something like this...

* * *

"So..." I began. The tension was almost unbearable. We had been sitting on top of a building for nearly an hour without sharing a single word. Robin had the same vapid expression he always wears when we're on missions; lips pressed in a thin line, eyes steadily overlooking the whole city.

He turned his head slightly towards me, as if to acknowledge he had heard me.

I hummed slightly, trying to think of something else to say. I always hated being alone with Robin, whether it be for combat, car rides ect. It was awkward since we had absolutely nothing in common.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked pathetically. Robin didn't move an inch. For a second I thought he didn't hear me, or just strait up ignored me. Then he answered,

"I honestly don't know. It must be someone really powerful if they're threatening to blow up the whole city." His voice was monotonous, stern. It sent a shiver down my spine how he could be so direct sometimes.

"Oh..." was the only thing I could come up with. Just as I was about to ask another question, I heard noise from the other side of the building. Robin seemed to have heard it too. We both ran to the other side and look down.

"Oh,Robbie-Poo!" Came the high pitch annoying sound that could only be made by Kitten. I heard Robin groan in annoyance, and I rolled my eyes. She was the mystery person threatening to blow up the city? "Come down and give your girlfriend a kiss, its been forever."

I looked over at Robin to see his reaction. I could see him cringing at the sound of her voice. He turned towards me and sighed.

"It looks like it's just her, and I don't think she's seen you yet. You stay here while I try to stop whatever she's planning. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do." I nodded a silent agreement, and watched as Robin jumped off of the edge of the building, landing skillfully in front of the teenaged villain.

"Whatever you're planning Kitten, it won't work, so you might as well give me the bomb now." Robin said, a bit boredly. Kitten scoffed.

"As if that's any way to talk to your girlfriend." Robin took a step towards her, and she immediately took a step back, pulling something out of her pocket. "You see this? One push of this button and the whole city will blow up." As if to prove a point,she flipped the gadget over and pressed one of the buttons. In a second, I heard a loud explosion. I turned around to see a good part of the city engulfed in flames. I gulped, turning around to see Robin's had grown rigid upon hearing the explosion.

"Oh, and even if you do manage to take this away from me," she said, waving the gadget around."you won't be able to stop the killer moths daddy just made. I think he said something along the lines of...feeding on the flesh of humans."

Suddenly, Kitten was a serious threat. I could sense Robin starting to panic.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, not daring to move a muscle.

"Me? Well you should know Robbie-Poo." Their was a suggestive sense in how she said his nickname. "Come with me, and be mine. I'll call off Daddy's moths, and destroy the bomb. But if you don't come with me..." she clicked another button, and I heard another explosion.

This was bad.

Robin had yet to move. I knew he was coming up with some blazon plan to get us out of this situations. He was THE Robin, after all.

"Fine." He finally said. Wait? What!

I could only watch in stunned silence as Kitten squealed and grabbed Robin by the hand. She began talking about true love or something, I was still to in shock to listen. Robin looked up at me, his face pleading for help, as he was being dragged away. I didn't know what to do, especially since ROBIN didn't know what to do. Guess I was winging it.

"Wait!" I yelled, jumping off the building in the same fashion Robin had. The two paused and looked at me.

"Ew, what do you want?" Kitten said in disgust. I didn't take offense to her tone, I was still trying to figure out how to stop them.

"You can't take him." I said. Kitten placed a hand on her hip, and Robin gave me a confused look.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because...Because..." I was desperately an answer. I looked at Robin and then Kitten. Both waited expectantly for my answer. "Because we're dating!"

As soon as I said this, I clamped my hands against my mouth. I it was the first thing that claim to my head, and I instantly regretted saying it.

"What?!" Kitten said incredulously, letting go of Robin's hand and turning towards him.

"Yeah, what?" Robin said, just as in shock as Kitten. I already screwed up, might as well keep playing along.

"Yeah, we've been together for a long time. Isn't that right Robin?" I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping he played along. He coughed a bit, shaking his head in agreement.

"I don't believe this! You're gay, and out of all people you choose him over me!" Kitten screeched.

"Hey, I am an awesome boyfriend!" I yelled in self-defense. Robin gave me a look that told me shut-up-before-I-make-you.

"I refuse to believe this! I need evidence!" Kitten said, stomping her foot. "If you too don't passionately kiss right now I'll call Daddy so send his moths!" She pushed Robin towards me, who was probably too in shock to prepare to catch himself. He stumbled into my arms, and quickly found his way off.

"Uh...you don't really want to see us kiss do you? I mean-" I said in desperate hope that kitten was joking. Sadly, she pulled out her phone and held it to her ear, giving me a do-it-or-else-look. "Right."

I turned towards Robin. He hadn't really said anything during this whole ordeal. I wondered if it was because he was too in shock to, or because he was too angry to. Maybe both.

"Um...are we actually going to do this?" I asked. He was THE Robin, he probably already had a second plan in store, which was probably why he hadn't said anything.

"We have no choice." Right. This whole situation just got really awkward then. I shuffled uncomfortably. "You got us into this mess...kiss me." He mumbled.

"Oh!" I said, blushing tremendously. I looked at Kitten one last time to see if she actually wanted us to go through with this; she did. I sighed and looked up at Robin, giving him a im-so-sorry-please-dont-kill-me look. Robin simply raised his eyebrow, as if to say just get on with it.

Slowly, and a bit shakily, I cupped my hands on either side of Robins face. I stood up on my tip toes, so that our faces could meet evenly. My heart was practically beating out of my chest because of how close we were. I tried to push myself to learn forward, to kiss him, but I seemed frozen in this position. I heard Robin groan.

Suddenly, he pushed forward, pressing our lips together. I would've fell backwards if it weren't for the fact that he had moved his hands so that they were around my waist. The kiss wasn't a simple peck like I would've done either, no, Robin was KISSING me. I probably would have just stood there like an idiot if Robin hadn't pinched me, bringing me back to reality.

I closed my eyes, pretending that I was kissing Raven or anyone else. Slowly, I began to kiss back. It was a bit sloppy at first, but within seconds it was as if we were rhythm. For a moment, I forgot I was Kissing Robin, and I shouldn't be enjoying it. But I was. That is until I heard the snap and the flash of a camera.

Both Robin and I jumped apart. And turned towards kitten, who was typing ferociously. She snapped her phone close and smiled.

"Well boys, I guess I won't be destroying the city today. Daddy will be disappointed. Oh well, Bye Robbie-Poo!" She pressed a button on the gadget. Seconds later a swarm of surrounded the villainess, and she was gone.

Robin and I turned towards each other. Robin shook his head.

"We'll find her later. Lets get back to the tower," his voice was even rougher than before. I silently nodded, ducking my head. I followed Robin to his motorcycle, where he began to strap on his helmet. I couldn't help but think the whole situation was my fault.

"Robin I-"

"We never speak of it again." And he was gone.

 **I know, I shouldn't be starting another story. I'm suffering from writers block again and honestly need help. Remember only has one chapter left and I can't even write it. I want to at least update all my stories by the end of this month.**

 **I had this story in my head before any of my other fics which is why I'm writing it now. Let me know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

See! It totally wasn't my fault. If anything, he should be thanking me for saving him from that weirdo, Kitten. I basically saved the whole city, now that I think about it. But no, Robin at this point probably hated my guts and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering to the kiss. That stupid kiss. That stupid, wonderful kiss. I shouldn't be thinking that, right? I mean, first of all, he's a dude! I should not be digging kissing another dude. And secondly, Robin was my friend...sort of. I wasn't really sure what he thought of me at this point. Whatever, it didn't matter anyways.

Then why did my mind keep racing back towards the moment. The way our lips moved together so smoothly and seemed to slip perfectly between each other. The slight jolt I got when he gripped my waist, pulling me closer so that our bodies melded together. That churning feeling my stomach, like I was excited yet scared at the same time. It was...amazing.

I thought that after that night we would just be able to forget about it. It wasn't like we would ever need to do that again...right?

* * *

I groaned as a loud banging echoed throughout my room. I rolled over, covering my ears with my pillow in frustration. Why was there so much banging so early in the morning? Don't people have lives?

After thirty more seconds of constant banging, I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a frustrated groan and forced myself up, throwing angry fists in the air as I did so. With eyes half-opened, I trudged towards the door. Whoever the jerk was really had some nerve!

"I'm coming!" I yelled, reaching the door. I placed my hand on the scanner, rubbing my eyes with my other hand as I did so. The door slid open, and before I even had the chance to see who it was, I felt two hands on my shoulder, pushing me back into the room. I let out a yelp, almost stumbling over my own feet as I was pushed back onto the wall.

I grunted as my back hit the wall, way to disoriented to prepare for impact. I opened my eyes, surprised to see it was Robin standing in front of me. And oh boy...he looked pissed.

"Uh….morning?" I said, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"You're dead." He seethed between his teeth. "You are so dead." He repeated slowly. I gulped, slowly grabbing his hands and lifting them off of my shoulders. He eventually got the hint and let go.

"Okay…" I drawled. "Can I at least get my last meal? I'm kind of hungry, dude." I was just trying to make light of the situation, but that only seemed to piss off my leader even more.

"I should've known you wouldnt take this seriously." He said, pinching his nose in the way he does when he was disappointed or frustrated. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, trying to figure out what exactly I had done.

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble, dude, but I have no clue what you're talking about." I admitted.

"How could you not know? It's practically everywhere! Do you even watch the news?" He growled, beginning to pace the room angrily. I watched him curiously for a few moments, almost amused by what I was witnessing. Robin's face was a mixture of annoyance, frustration, fear, and...embarrassment? It was quite funny to see my oh-so-tight leader in such a frenzi.

"Dude, are you gonna tell me what this is about or can I go back to bed?" I yawned, crossing my arms. He stopped, his head darting towards me so fast that it looked like it might snap. I jumped at the sight.

"Because of your little stunt last night," he growled pointing an accusing finger at me. "Our kiss is now the headline of every newspaper!"

"Our...kiss?" I repeated, as if the word was foreign to me. After a few moments of processing, my lips pressed together in realization. Kitten must have posted that picture for everyone to see, and now that it was out, the whole world knew. I could feel my face start to heat up at the thought. But I decided to play it off, like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What kiss?"

Robin guffawed, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. His cheeks were turning an increasingly brighter color of pink, as he was beginning to believe that I didn't know what he was talking about. I was finding it harder not to laugh.

"Did-did you hit your head or something on the way back? You know what happened?" He stuttered, the embarrassment suddenly washing off of him. "You..and I...Kitten? None of that rings a bell?"

"Nope." I said, popping my mouth at the 'p'. Robin was fuming, and I decided it best to come clean before he exploded on me. "Calm down, I'm just kidding. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Everyone's going to know!" He yelled, throwing his hand in the air.

"All we have to do is tell everyone what happened. Once they see it was to save the city, no one would even care. Y'know, just hero stuff." I said with a shrug. Robin opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again, thinking it over. Slowly, he began to relax, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"Sure, okay...Fine." He said, as if going over everything in his head. "I'm still mad at you for even thinking of such a stupid excuse."

"Hey, it got us out of the situation, didn't it?" I snapped back, crossing my arms. He simply scoffed, turning on his heel and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Be ready in thirty minutes, we're going to get this thing sorted out." He grunted.

"What? I just woke up!" I whined. He didn't say a word, only giving me this threatening look that said 'do-it-before-you-regret-it" before slamming the door behind him.

Deciding that there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep with Robin in his pissy mood, I went to my bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my uniform all in a timely manner. Just as I was about to do my hair, there was a knock at my door.

What now?

I exited the bathroom and begrudgingly headed towards the door. I expected to see my hot-headed leader there, probably to yell at me for taking too long, but instead I was met by Cyborg and Starfire standing nervously at my door. Cy was rubbing the back of his neck, while Starfire had her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy." Starfire greeted, offering a small wave.

"Sup, dudes?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"We heard about you and Rob on the news this morning." Cyborg mumbled, setting his hand down. Suddenly, the reason for why they were at my door made since, and to be honest, it was pretty hilarious! They actually thought me and Robin were a thing?

"You guy's got it all wrong," I said, breaking out into laughter. "We're not-"

"It is the okay. You do not have to explain yourselves." Starfire interjected, cutting me off.

"Yeah I mean, it's weird that you guys are dating-not because you're gay or anything-but like...y'all are my bros. I just hope that doesn't change anything between us." Cyborg quickly added, stumbling over his words.

"But we're not-"

"On my planet it is quite common for those of the same sex to fall in love." Starfire said whimsically. "You do not have to fear the judgement from me."

"Guys, you're not listening-" I growled, no longer finding the situation funny.

"How long have you guy's...y'know...been dating? Was that whole, 'I hate you, you're so annoying' thing an act? If so, I'm pretty impressed. Had me fooled." Cyborg rambled.

"Oh, you two are just the most adorable of couples!" Star gushed.

"I better not become some third wheel if we're all hanging out." Cyborg warned.

"I must prepare the bloforg of new relationships! It is such a tasty treat."

"Oh man, if I pick on you now will Robin beat me up?"

"I can't wait for mini friend Robin's and friend Beast Boy's to run around the tower!" At that comment, that was the last straw.

"Alright already!" I yelled. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn from embarrassment. "I'm gonna finish getting ready and we can all talk about this later _with_ Robin. Okay?" Before either of them could respond, I shut the door in their face and made sure to lock it afterwards. I could hear them start to whine and apologize but I couldn't care less. I don't even have words for what just happened!

Eventually I suppose they got the hint because I could hear footsteps going down the hallway. I guess now I can see why Robin was so upset about the whole situation. If Cy and Star were acting like this, I couldn't imagine how the public would react. The sooner me and Rob explain everything, the better.

With that thought in mind, I finished getting dressed as quickly as I could and rushed to the common room where I assumed Robin already called a meeting. Hopefully he was already explaining what had happened to everyone and that it was a misunderstanding. Boy, Cyborg was going to make my life a living hell for the next few weeks.

However, when the doors to the common place opened, all my hopes vanquished. Cyborg and Starfire were currently bombarding our leader, asking millions of questions per second. Seeing how red and flustered Robin's face was, he didn't do a good job of preaching our case either. I groaned.

"Shouldn't you be greeting your boyfriend?" Someone suddenly asked from behind me. I let out a non-too-manly shriek as I spun around to meet Raven. After all these years, I still haven't got used to her voodoo magic. She gave me a look that said 'you're-such-an-idiot' before gliding past me to stand next to the trio. I sighed before putting on my best smile, confidently walking towards my group of friends.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted upon seeing me, pushing past Star's and Cy's tight barricade to get to me. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, getting dressed like you said, duh." I answered, sticking out my tongue. He grabbed me by my bicep, pulling me over to my group of friends who were watching expectantly.

"Oh, you two are the most adorable. Acting as if you hate each other when you are the in love!" Starfire cooed, looking as if she was about to faint from cuteness overload. I grimace.

"Yeah, about that," I began, nervously twiddling with my fingers. "It's actually gonna be pretty funny when we tell you guy's this. Trust me, you're gonna laugh."

"Y'all don't have to explain anything." Cyborg grinned. "We already figured everything out." Robin and I exchanged surprised looks before turning back to them.

"You did? So you know it was an accident right?" Robin asked.

"It was pretty obvious once we figured out Kitten was involved." Raven drawled, crossing her arms.

"We just wanted to tease y'all a little bit." Cyborg continued, lightly punching me in the shoulder. I could feel myself start to relax, and by the way Robin let out a sigh, he was relieved to. Great, so they knew it was all a coverup to stop Kitten. I didn't even have to explain myself, sweet!

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about." I grinned, poking at Robin's side. He frowned, but I can tell he was thankful.

"Well, you do have something to worry about…" Raven began, her eyes starting to glow a bright white. A moment later a black orb appeared, and out of it hundreds of letters poured out, creating a massive pile in the center of the room. "It seems like you two have some fans."

I gawked, slowly making my way to the mass of papers. Robin followed, picking up an envelope and opening it. I did the same, taking out a handwritten letter addressed to me. It read:

 _Dear Beast Boy,_

 _You have always been my favorite superhero. I've looked up to you for years and I always thought if there was anyone I could relate to, it was you. I've been in the closet all my life because I thought no one would accept me. When I found out that you and Robin were dating it inspired me to come out to my parents. They were surprised at first but we very accepting. I plan to come out to my school next week. I can not thank you enough for giving me the confidence to be myself._

 _Your biggest fan,_

 _Peter Jr._

I reread the letter a few times over, letting the words sink in. I sure hope all these other letters weren't like this one, or else we would have many disappointed fans. I glanced at Robin who had this unreadable expression on his face, like he was trying to map something out in his head.

"What'd it say?" Cyborg suddenly asked, causing both me and Robin to jump.

"They're a bunch of coming out letters." Robin grumbled, slowly slipping his letter back in the envelope. "It hasn't even been a 24 hours yet."

"There are so many." Starfire analyzed, picking up one of the many letters.

"What are we supposed to do?" I cried, looking between Robin and the pile of letters. However, he still seemed to be in his own world, and he didn't respond.

"I suggest that you start writing your response letters." Raven answered bluntly. I gaped out her.

"All these?" I gasped, gesturing wildly to the mass that were the letters. Just then, the beeps of the monitor began to blare. We all ran to the monitor, Robin checking the intercom to see who it was.

"It's the mayor." He stated. That was weird, considering the mayor never called unless there was an inside investigation she wanted us to check out. After a few button mashing, the mayor appeared on screen wearing a warm smile on her face.

"Good evening, Titans. I trust all is well." She greeted, smiling brightly. "I have called to congratulate the new couple. You two have really sparked a movement in the city."

"Mayor Neiley, we have some explaining to do-" Robin began, only to be stopped by her raised hand and tsk's of disapproval.

"No need to explain. I think it's great we finally have an openly gay couple."

"Mayor that's the thing-" I tried to reason, only to be interrupted.

"We are very happy for our friends!" Starfire added with a large smile. I gaped out her. Didn't they say earlier that they knew everything was a misunderstanding? Why was she encouraging it?

"Yeah, I think it's great." Cyborg agreed. Now it was Robin shooting him a surprised yet menacing glare.

"Indeed. There has already been a huge shift in the cities attitude." Mayor Neiley nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked warily.

"Well, as you all may know, their have been many crimes and riots against homosexuals. Perhaps you two could be the reason to change all that."

"But we-" I whined.

"I have already booked an open ended conference for the two of you. Your friends are welcomed to join as well." She stated, her expression suddenly turning serious and dark. "I trust that you will not disappoint me."

"Look, Mayor Neiley, we're not really-" I said, only for Robin to quickly slap his hand across my mouth.

"We'll be there." He quickly said, casting me a quick look. I let out a muffled scream, my eyes going wide in shock. Was he crazy?

"Excellent!" She cried, clapping. "I will forward an email regarding the information. I can't wait to see you all there." And before anyone else could say anything, she ended the call, causing the monitor to go blank. I yanked Robin's hand off of me, whirling around to meet him.

"Robin what the heck!" I yelled, furious.

"I need to talk to you," He said in a hushed tone, grabbing my wrist. "Alone."

"Uh, is everything alright?" Cyborg asked, probably noticing how upset I was.

"Yes, we just have things to talk about." Robin answered, tugging on my arm. "Now preferably."

"Fine." I huffed, allowing him to pull me to god knows where. We left our friends in the common room, going down many hallways until we finally came to Robin's door. He opened it, pulling me inside and shutting and locking the door behind us.

"What gives, dude!" I seethed, throwing my hands up in the air exasperatedly. Robin folded his arms, looking away and leaning against the wall.

"I…" He began nervously, clearing his throat. His cheeks began to turn pink as he turned to meet me face to face. "I think we should pretend to be a couple."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I began this story in 2016 but never developed it. But I reread it recently and realized how fun and cute it would be to write, so I thought I should pick it back up again. I won't really get into updating this story until I finish Bonded, but I wanted to get y'all reading this for when I do finish it. This will probably be my main story for after Bonded, so if you enjoy it, let me know!**


End file.
